Surreal Love
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Two years ago Hinata and Naruto had a special weekend to themselves, but right after their act of love Naruto leaves her for Sakura but now in present time Hinata and Naruto are tricked into being partners for a final project. Will they try to love again.
1. An Unconventional Pairing

_**Ok, Now this is my first fan fic and I love to write little short stories soooo heres my story and I hope you like it.**_

_**Now I will take any critisism into consideration.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

"Alright, now I understand that school will be out soon and that all you guys want is to party. Am I right?" Kakashi-Sensei said to his class.

"Hell yes!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled.

"Yeah well guess what I have planned for you this last two weeks... No guesses? Ok I'll tell you, Partner Projects! Now isn't that exciting?" He said sarcastically.

Hinata Hyuuga smiled to herself,_ What idiots to think that they were actually going to get off that easy. _She thought to herself, Hinata's heart had gone cold ever since that one weekend during her sophmore year. The weekend she spent with Naruto... that weekend and the Monday that followed left a feeling of exhilaration and heartbreak. She then grew contempt for Naruto, no she hated his whole existence.

"Ok, partners are on the board in case you haven't noticed." Kakashi said before walking out of the classroom, with what seemed like a grin on his face.

Hinata looked up and saw her name next to her partners... NARUTO UZUMAKI! Hinata knew there was something wrong with that grin on Kakashi's face. Her face grew beet red when she saw Naruto looking at her, she grew angry just knowing that he was looking at her. When the bell rang she got up and tried to hurry out of the room when she felt those familiar fingers wrap around her forearm. She looked at his eyes in anger, her arm tingled all the way down to a well-known place, he knew he not to touch her why did he have the guts to do it now.

"Listen I don't think the project can wait I mean we only have this weekend and next week. So how about I meet you tomorrow at your place?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever but don't you dare try anything, or even mention while your at it." Hinata said sternly she knew better then to trust him...she had to learn that the hard way.

"Cool. Don't worry about it I'll meet you at your place. You can get the books and I will see you tommorow." he said before walking away.

She glared at his turned back and walked the opposite way. _God I hate him!_ It confused her somtimes how she could hate him, and yet deep down her groin still ached for him.

Naruto walked outside the class to his car and saw Sakura leaning on the car waiting for him.

"What do you want Sakura? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." he said as he grew nearer.

"Oh Naruto I know you. You weren't serious, I know how much you miss my late night visits. Now tell me again why you're mad at me."

"I walked in on you and Sasuke screwing on my parents bed...and it was my birthday.!" he said clearly agitated.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naruto, I was drunk and I thought it was you. Why am I being held responsible for my actions?" she tried to kiss him but he pushed him away.

"Listen, I gotta go...Bye Sakura." he said before he jumped in his car and drove off. Naruto was feeling pissed. He didn't want to see Sakura and she had made him so mad by acting as if nothing happened. He knew it would happen though Sakura always had feelings for Sauke, and Naruto wouldn't compete with his friend over some bitch like Sakura. Just thinking about it made him more agitated so he hit the gas, driving aimlessly through the streets. Until he reached his destination, Hinata's home, he fought the urge to go and take her in her own home. He saw her through the window, she was removing her sweater revealing her full breasts contained in small white tank. Just by looking at her she turned him on, he just wishes that he could have them in his mouth again.

_Why did I leave my innocent Hinata for that slutty ass bitch Sakura. _Hinata was the one that brought his heart to a stop, he looked back at Hinata to see that she was had removed her jeans, clad in a tank and panties. His breathing became heavy as he realized that just by looking at her and remembering her he grew hard. He then put the car in gear and drove off, he had made a fool of himself coming over here. She always did this to him even when she was utterly despising him.

_Thank God he's gone._ Hinata thought as she saw him drive off, just seconds ago she knew that he had been watching her. She felt embarrassed because he saw her half naked, after she had promised herself never to do it again. She was glad he didn't come to the door asking to come inside. She started panicking running around her bedroom realising that the next day he was coming over and the house was going to be empty, she was going to be alone with Naruto? She sat on her bed a screamed into her pillow..._Well at least I won't have to worry about Neji or Pappa._

After changing she walked to the library and started looking at all the books they were probably gonna need. When she finished, she carried the books to her house and got ready for bed,whenshe was done she fell into a drowsy slumber


	2. Flashback Of All Flashbacks

**Hi people, sorry its taken so long for me to submit chapter 2. It's just that my internet was disconnected for a short time..ok a long time. Well back to the chapter this is a flashback to the magical weekend so many years ago (ok two) between Hinata and Naruto. So keep that in mind and don't let it confuse you, but I'm pretty sure you are all smart cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Flashback**

Hinata stood under the fall of the shower water thinking of Naruto. She knew she was in love with him but she was too shy to admit it. She bit her lip as her hands sild over her body; her large breasts, her smoth stomach, and then between her legs. She began coaxing herself to life, it felt so good, she had never imagined that a suggestion by Ino would feel so heavenly. Her thoughts changed to Naruto, she began pretending it was him in the shower with her. Her thoughts were brought to a schreeching hault when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly dressed in a cotton robe and walked to answer the door. When she opened the it she was surprised to find Naruto there dripping in sweat.

Naruto paced the perimeter of his room, he needed her more than he thought. Hinata Hyuuga was all his mind could think of. Hinata, her infectious smile had effected him in a variety of ways, and her body was magical. She had always tried to hide how mature her body had grown, but Naruto noticed. He stripped himself of all his clothing and sat on his bed, his hand reached down to his throbbing member and began jerking it with more and more force, begging for release. Images of Hinata flowed through his mind, and his need grew stronger. He was covered in sweat, his persperation level having inceased drastically in the last 4 minutes. He let out a strangled cry and stood, he needed Hinata. He dressed in his orange jumpsuit and ran to his car. As soon as he slipped into gear he sped toward Hinata's home. He arrived in front of Hinata's door in a matter of minutes, he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. When the door opened Hinata's scent hit him with unexpected force, it was intoxicating.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked visually surprised by his visit.

He merely smiled and looked into her searching eyes. He swallowed her completely with his crystal blue eyes. He grabbed her face between his strong hands and began kissing her with such need. At first she wasn't responding, so Naruto stopped to look into her eyes again and this time he when he looked into her eyes he saw something different. He decided to give it one more chance to see if she would respond, and when his lips touched her for the second time she crushed her body into him with urgency. He let his hands wander to her breasts, and she didn't even resist when he began opening her robe, and pushing her inside at the same time.

Hinata was feeling something she had never known before. His kisses were better then she could have imagined, she hadn't even realised he had opened her robe or that he closed the door behind him. Then without thinking twice about it she removed the top of his jumpsuit. She had her hands on his chest and his were on her hips, she saw then that her robe was wide open and that she was practically naked, then he pushed her against the wall his hands sliding to her thighs. She had never wanted anything more in her life, Naruto stepped back his eyes full of hunger offering her his hand. She took it greedily and closed her robe before following him upstairs he turned to her and kissed her softly when they reached the top.

"Which one is your room?" he asked her.

"Follow me." she reponded leading him to the third room on the left.

She decided then that this is what she wanted that this was her chance, when they closed the door behind them Hinata blushed at the gaze Naruto had on her. She woke from her trance and began working the buttons on his pants nervously. When they hit the floor she gasped at the sight and looked away from him a deep blush forming on her cheeks. He turned her face so that she looked at him in the face and began kissing her again before removing the robe from her body completely and throwing it across the room. He led her to the bed where she placed herself in the center.

His arousal was growing more by every innocent move she made. He climbed in next to her and began kissing his way down her collar bone to her breasts. He took one breast into his mouth and began to suck and bite her nipple causing them to harden in his mouth, She placed her hands in his hair gripping it as her body gave in to his touch. He then slowly began his journey into the juncture between her smooth thighs, making her moan. He looked up at her and saw her eyes screwed tight from embarassment, he smiled as he pushed her thighs apart until they reached their extent then he dove into her center slowly sucking and licking her bud, she quickly began bucking her hips against each of his nibbles. He felt her squirming under him, but he was undaunted by her attempts to escape hm, he merely continued with more stamina, covering her with his mouth.

"Hinata.. you taste so good." he admitted before continuing

"Na-na-naruto...please...OH NARUTO!" she screamed in defeat as she released into his mouth.

He sat up and watched proudly at the response he had gotten, Hinata's shuddering body convulsed in orgasm. When the ecstacy subsided she looked into his eyes and blushed a deep red, she slowly grabbed his hand and pressed his fingers against her entrance. He was surprised at her gesture but hungrily thrust his finger in.

She gave a cry of pain at the feeling of his finger inside of her, tears stung her eyes but she told Naruto to continue. When she grew used to one he pushed in a second, and another soon after that. She gasped at the new sensation when she became comfortable with it. She heard Naruto chuckling when she let out a mewl of pleasure, and he removed his fingers.

"No.." she said with a whine wanting him to continue

"You just seemed to be ready for more." he said as he climbed on top of her his shaft touching the wetness in between her legs

She gasped at the feeling then without much warning Naruto thrust deep within, she yelpd in pain not understanding Naruto's sudden roughness. She saw understanding cross his face and he began to apologize but was inturupted when Hinata began kissing him. She knew it wasn't his fault, and when the pain subsided Naruto pulled out and gave a thrust, producing a moan from her, she rose her legs instinctively wrapping them around his hips. She was amazed at this feeling, she had overheard Neji and his friends talking about it butthe feelings expressed in that conversation were nothing compared to the actual thing.

As she got used to his thrusting Hinata began bucking in rhythm. He had never expected her to react this way, he was amazed by her liking to it. He kissed her lips softly before realizing that he was in love with Hinata, that's why she was always on his mind, they belonged together. At this realization he began pounding into her, kissing her all the while, making her convulse around his shaft, and at his last powerfilled thrust, they both released a groan of fulfillment. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

"I never knew it could be so...Oh I don't know what to describe it as." Hinata whispered into his ear as she cuddled next to him.

"I know what you mean." he said before kissing her goodnight and drifting to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Hinata woke with a start, beads of sweat along her forehead.

"Oh great, the memories from hell!" she exclaimed before falling on her bed with a exhausted sigh.

**Ok that was chapter 2 leave comments. And once again sorry for the long wait. I love you and and I'll try to hurry on chapter 3.**

**Love, **

**HitomiPMS-11**


	3. Study Time

**Hey well this is my third chapter and this one starts off where we left off. I hope you like this chapter, Ok here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Hinata woke with a start, beads of sweat along her forehead._

_"Oh great, the memories from hell!" she exclaimed before falling back on her bed with an exhausted sigh._

She pulled the blankets off and climbed out of bed. As she walked to the bathroom she could feel the wetness between her legs, she let out a groan and started the shower. The stickiness was almost as unbearable as the boy who caused it. She quickly removed her clothing and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly before she cleaned her body, She softy reached between her thighs and began removing the evidence of her arousal. She stayed under the shower water for a while longer before stepping out and wrapping herself up in a towel. She dried her hair and dressed in her oversized coat and a pair of baggy black jeans. She stared into the mirror and saw someone different from what she used to be, She hated herself for changing, but she felt it was for the best, she didn't really like the new her. She smiled at her reflection but that only seemed to make things worse, she felt like a fake. That was what she was...a fake. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying. That's when she heard the doorbell ring and she knew it was him, she took a deep breath before going downstairs to answer. She opened the door to find Naruto on the other side wearing a very tight outfit. His black t- shirt wrapped around his muscular form and fit like a glove, while his pants were tight around the hips and a little at the thighs but were other wise loose. The outfit revealed muscles in places of his anatomy, and she almost fainted at the sight of him.

"Hey Hinata, ready to hit the books?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh...Uh... Sure I guess." she said numbly

Naruto smiled at her reaction and walked into the living room not minding her objections. He waited anxiously all morning to come over, contemplating on what time would be the best time to to ring her doorbell. He took a seat on a large lounge chair where he leaned back staring at Hinata still in the doorway. Her awed expression seemed to be a good sign, she blinked her eyes a couple of times and walked into another room. He let out a chuckle and waited for her to return, his thoughts were spinning, he kept drifting to sleep. He knew he had gotten a full nights sleep but for some reason he couldn't help but drift off into a deep sleep. In his dream all he saw was Hinata, naked in bed with him, he missed those days dearly. The days spent with her.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and saw a frightened expression on her face, she honestly hadn't expected him to cause such a reaction in her. Her heart beat was racing, her body shaking, and her groin aching for his touch. She went into the bathroom and wet her face, she thought about her dream last night and blushed a deep red. She walked out of the restroom and into her room to gather the books and her notes for the project. She stacked them up and carried them out to the living room, where she sat them down on the table and looked up to find Naruto passed out on the lounge. She released a sigh and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Some things never change... Naruto! Naruto! NAR-UU-TOOO!" she exclaimed

**Well that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it and leave alot of comments or you don't get a chapter 4**


	4. A Good Morning To You Too

**Well this is chapter 4, and I decided that every even numbered chapter is going to be a flasback. At least until we catch up with the story and understand the tension. I hope you enjoy and comment please, because without input I feel very insecure about myself... :( J/K :) well here goes something.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

**Flashback**

Naruto awoke to find warmth surrounding him. He blinked questioningly when he realised the warmth was Hinata's naked body surrounding him, at first he didn't understand how or why she was naked and with him. Then his mind began spinning as his memory returned to him. He had sex with Hinata, and here she was with her leg hooked around his waist, he squeezed his eyes shut with disappointment in himself for not being able to control himself. He glanced down to see Hinata's bared flesh and smiled to himself, he understood completely why he'd chosen Hinata. She was beautiful and she deserved better than a quick lay, she deserved a to be dated and loved before the physical. His thoughts were haulted when he felt her hands venturing deep into the blankets, causing pleasure to course through his body as she began to rub his shaft softly. Her fingers tentative in thier journey to pleasure him.

"Naruto." she whispered pleadingly

He reached down tryig to stop her but she just put more pressure causing him to buck his hips into her hand. He let out a moan from deep within his throat, causing an intent Hinata to gaze upon his furrowing brow and face. She stroked him more urgently, kissing his neck and chest all the while. Without much warning he pushed Hinata's hand off, not really wanting to cum in her hand. Naruto stared breathlessly at Hinata, awed and amazed by her forwardness.

"Hinata...Good morning to you to." he said halfheartidly

"Hmm..Good morning Naruto." She smiled as she began to kiss him, boldly probing her tongue into his mouth.

He kissed her in return with as much fervor as she was showing him, his hands reaching down to her hips. He kneaded the soft skin in a coaxing manner, coaxing her to straddle him. He slid his hand between them and placed his shaft against her entrance and thrust, burying himself deep within her warmth. He gripped her hips and started rocking her getting her into the rhythm. He watched as her features concentrated, she then began moving on her own, no longer needing his help. Her moans became louder, and his panting came in larger gasps, he kept his hands on her waist moving in rhythm to steady his grip on her thighs and without warning fliped her on her back so that he was on top. She let out a giggle but was soon cut off when Naruto thrust into her, then her giggles turned into screams of pleasure. He knelt down and began sucking on her breast causing Hinata to arch her back into him. He then bit down on her nipple jolting her with a surprisingly pleasurable pain. He thrust harder and harder every time, sending pleasure thought her body. In his final thrust Naruto screamed her name in defeat, he was hers, and he could never love another girl the way he loved Hinata.

"You're mine Hinata, as I am yours. I love you, we'll never be separated no matter what." Naruto said comfortingly before he collapsed on the bed beside her.

Hinata smiled as she snuggled into the crook of his arm, he loved her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they fell asleep, not wanting to do anything but sleep.

All the peacefulness of thier act was completely ruined when the phone rang, they released a groan but Hinata answered it anyway. When she answered the phone she heard a woman's voice, Tsunade, on the other end looking for Naruto, saying that he left his home last night and was last spotted going in the direction of Hinata's home. Hinata sighed nervously and told Tsunade that everything was fine and that Naruto was at her home in 'the other guest room' she offered her to speak with him but Tsunade said that it was unnecessary. When Hinata hung up the phone she turned to Naruto and told him that Tsunade wanted to see him immediatly, after he woke up.

"Well I guess I better get going then." he replied sullenly

"Wait, but I don't want you to go, I want you here with me." she pleaded boldly releasing her studder.

"Don't worry, I will come back as soon as possible, I could never stay away from you that long Hinata, because I want you to marry me and I never want us to part." he soothed placing his hands on her hips.

"Really?...YES!Yes I will marry you." she screamed excitedly.

He kissed her lips once more before slipping out of bed and dressing. He gave her a passion filled kiss before walking out the door in the direction of the Hokage's office. Today was a great day, and nothing could bring him down today.

**End Flashback**

"Naruto!Naruto! Wake up!" Hinata yelled

Furiously she went to the kitchen and filled a pot full of steaming hot water and threw it on Naruto unregretfully. He woke savagely gasping for air and jumping around trying to cool himself , and looked at her increduously.

"What the hell is your damn problem!" He yelled

"I told you to wake up." she stated through gritted teeth.

**Ok that was chapter 4 I hope you like it, me personally I like the endin I thought it was kinda funny because you don't expect that kind of rash behavior from Hinata. I hope you liked it and I see ya ;) next time.**

**Love,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


	5. Wake Up Call

Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm glad you all like my story so far, and I hope you like my next installment, Chapter 5!! Yeah!! If you don't like it then Im sorry for the inconvenience, and you don't have to keep reading if your going to be so insulting...Oh but you know something you can't stop reading can you, I know why because deep down in that cold heart of yours, you know you love it!!! Muah hahahaha!!! Sorry I just had to say that I thought it was funny and I couldn't resist the temptation. Well enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Naruto!!Naruto! Wake up!" Hinata yelled**

**Furiously she went to the kitchen and filled a pot full of steaming hot water and threw it on Naruto unregretfully. He woke savagely gasping for air and jumping around trying to cool himself , and looked at her increduously.**

**"What the hell is your Goddamn problem!!" He yelled**

**I told you to wake up." she stated through gritted teeth.**

**"Well why the fuck did you have to throw steaming hot water on me?!" he thundered. Hinata just shrugged it off and walked to the coffee table.**

**"Let's get started I don't want to waste anymore time." she replied casually**

**"I'm soaking wet, the least thing you could do is let me dry them." he said angrily**

**"I don't have to do anything, your in my house and if I want you to finish up this project soaking wet in what should already be a cold shirt then goddamnit you will!" she yelled outraged at her reply.**

**Hinata swallowed hard as she watched his blank expression, and before he could reply she pulled him in the direction of the laundry. When they arrived Naruto removed his shirt and pants, and handed them to her. Despite the shock Hinata still blushed when she saw him in such a vulnerable state, half naked in her laundry room that is.**

**"Look, Hinata I'm so-" he cut himself off when he saw her walk away, completely ignoring him.**

**Hinata walked away and once she was sure she was out of sight she ran into the bathroom and began sobbing. Strangled cries coming out from deep within her throat, she was shocked that she released her frustrations out like that, it had never happened beforeshe was always so good at concealing her anger. Why now did it decide to ruin her? She sat there sobbing into her hands in the corner of the bathroom. Then the door squeaked and Naruto popped his head and found her crying in the corner. He let himself in and sat next to her on the floor still only wearing his boxers but Hinata hadn't noticed through her tears.**

**"Hey Hinata, don't cry it happens to the best of us, frustrations do that sometimes. I understand and I'm the one you yelled at." He said trying to get a smile on Hinata's face even thought he hasn't been able to in two years. But it worked there was a hint of a grin on her face.**

**"See you getting there, now I know exactly what you need in a time like this, well I know it's what I need when I get like this." he said smiling**

**"How about we go, and we'll do our work over thereand we can get your mind on more important things." he comforted.**

**Hinata wiped her eyes and looked at him skeptically, but nodded her head in agreement. Naruto smiled happily, and stood holding out his hand for her. She took it but once on her feet yanked her hand away, Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.**

**"Your not..Your practically naked." she said averting her eyes from him, while a deep blush spread across her face. **

**Naruto laughed as he ran to get his clothes from the drier, but when he emerged there was a frown in place of his smile. Hinata fell out of her seat laughing, because it seemed that his shirt had shrunk and it looked like a belly shirt on on his muscular form. Naruto on the other hand did not find it so amusing.**

**"Do you have a shirt I could use? I let you have this one." he said helplessly**

**Hinata just nodded and went to her cousins room, and found a shirt for him to wear. Naruto put it on grabbed the books and they were out the door on their way to Naruto's calming place. They drove in silence, but when Hinata saw where he had brought her she choked on her own saliva. Naruto looked at her questioningly but ignored it and stepped out of the car with the books in his hands. They had arrived at Naruto's 'thinking' place, Ichiraku's, Hinata then remember the last time she was here. The time she caught Naru- her thoughts were stopped when Naruto asked her if she was hungry, but she declined. Naruto on the other hand ordered three bowls of ramen for himself, it seems he was hungry. Hinata was completely annoyed that Naruto brought her there of all places. She couldn't stay there she stood up and without explanation walked out the door, she was headed in the direction of her home, but suddenly found herself on the ground losing consiousness. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was chapter 5 and I'm going to be going away for the weekend but I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Read/Review I'll write next Monday.**

**Love, **

**HitomiPMS-11**


	6. A Great Day Indeed

Chapter 6

**Hello fellow FanFic people, I'm guessing you already know what I'm doing here. And for those of you that don't I'm here to update Surreal Love, yeah. And I say that with a hint of sarcasm for a reason. Well I'm glad that you liked chapter 5 and for everyone who wanted to know what Naruto did to Hinata...guess what!!!! All your waiting has paid off because in chapter 6 you just might get your answer. It depends on if it fits.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**Hinata stood at the door watching in anticipation as Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. She couldn't believe Naruto proposed! He loves her and only her and he wants to get married. She couldn't wait to tell everyone at school. So she decided that she was going to get dressed and make her way to the market, then stop by Ichiraku's and get some ramen and she was going to make a banquet for her fiance. (I don't know how to make the squiggle on top so just imagine that its there) She was going to make the best meal ever!! She ran in excitement upstairs to take a shower and possibly wash the sheets.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto walked up to Tsunade's door and knocked twice, she called out for him to enter. He walked in and sat across from her waiting for her to begin.**

**"Naruto, what were you doing at Hinata's house in the Hyuuga compound?!" she asked outraged by Naruto**

**"Well if you must be a nosy old grandma then fine I'll tell you one thing." he replied confidantly**

**"If you defiled that poor girls body in any way Naruto Uzumaki, you will have to explain this to her father, for you of all people should know the consequenses." she told him her gaze penetrating his **

**"I asked her to marry me so it won't matter anyhow, I lost control of my urges last night. But I do love her, and I would do anything for her I could never hurt Hinata. She is everything to me, and she loves me as well." He said glaring back at the woman **

**"Oh Naruto, if this is true then congratulations to you both, but if I hear anything about you hurting that girl I-" she was cut of by Naruto's hand in the air**

**"You have nothing to worry about, I am not as dumb as most people take me for. I won't screw what I have with Hinata up. I promise." he said to her reasuringly**

**"Oh you better, because I'll have your ass otherwise." she threatened before sending him on his way.**

**Naruto just smiled at her genuinly before saying his goobyes. He then bagan walking in the direction of Sasuke's house to celebrate the news. He arrived at Sasuke's home and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door and gave a questioning look to the blonde.**

**"What's up dobe?" he asked the visually excited blonde.**

**"Sasuke Teme, I have calls for a celebration!" he said with the biggest smile ever seen**

**They walked into the livingroom of Sasuke's house and began talking about the events prior to the visit with Tsunade. Sasuke was genuinly happy for the blonde he told him that he was a lucky boy to have found his love at such a young age, and Naruto just smiled knowing that he was just about the luckiest guy alive. By the time he looked at the clock a good couple hours had passed, he told Sasuke that he had to go and left. He decided he would get a couple bowls of ramen for him and Hinata, so he went to Ichiraku's and began to wait in line. He looked towards the door to find Sakura walking towards him, he then heard thunder outside noting that it was going to rain. He took a step back when Sakura made clear what her intention was, he was tried to push her away but lost himself in the kiss she trapped him in. When they fianally parted he heard a loud crash in the door way, he looked to see what it was and saw Hinata standing there with her bags of groceries dropped on the floor, her hair soaking wet with rain. He started to walk towards her, but Hinata took off running out into the rain. Naruto ran as fast as he could following but tripped and fell into a puddle, he was about to get up and run after her again but Sakura came after him in the rain and told him otherwise. **

**"There is no use running after something you can never have, when you can have me now." she said seductivly placing his hand on her chest.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata walked happily towards Ichiraku's with the groceries, when she heard thunder rumbling overhead, as clouds began to form. She saw Sakura walk inside of the resturant, and furrowed her brow in confusion. Of all the times Hinata walked by Ichiraku's she never saw Sakura there. Hinata just pushed her thoughts aside and continued walking toward the resturant, because rain started to pour down. She greeted the atmosphere happily, but it did not treat her as kindly. When she walked in she found Naruto and Sakura kissing in the middle of the resturant. She dropped everything in her hands and watched in horror as Naruto kissed another, and when Naruto looked at her she felt her heart dying in agony, Naruto began to walk towards her but she turned around and ran. She felt him following her for a while, then nothing at all. She ran until she reached her house, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She then swallowed hard and walked numbly upstairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and began sobbing into her pillow, she felt nothing at all only numbness.**

**End Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata awoke groggily, she looked around to find herself in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but got dizzy and laid back down, then she saw Naruto walking towards her. She released a groan of annoyance, when he reached her.. **

**"What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked questioningly**

**"What happened?" she asked him ignoring his questions**

**"Well when you took off out the door you hit your head on a tree branch, and passed out cold. So I brought you here." he said **

**Hinata groaned and closed her eyes, this time in annoyance with herself for being so dumb. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was chapter 6 I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. I hope you understand now why Hinata's is the way she is... or atleast half way understand her.**

**Love,**

**HitomiPMS-11 **


	7. Conscious In Hell

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Well hello there, Hitomi here to give you some more of this Surreal Love. I am really glad that you all liked chapter 6, I hoped that you would and you did.! Woohoo! So I guess this is chapter 7, and we continue from where we left off Hinata in the infirmary with Naruto. So Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata awoke groggily, she looked around to find herself in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but got dizzy and laid back down, then she saw Naruto walking towards her. She released a groan of annoyance, when he reached her.. **

**"What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked questioningly**

**"What happened?" she asked him ignoring his questions**

**"Well when you took off out the door you hit your head on a tree branch, and passed out cold. So I brought you here." he said **

**Hinata groaned and closed her eyes, this time in annoyance with herself for being so dumb. **

**"Well let's get the hell out of here, so we can start the project." she said**

**"Sorry, no can do. You have to stay in the infirmary until they say you can leave." he said looking at her with concern**

**"What? I'm fine I don't have to stay here. We have a project to finish before Monday, and today is Sunday." she exclaimed exasperated**

**"I know, I came up with a plan... we are going to do the project here. At the infirmary, I brought all the books and everything." he said kneeling down to pick up all the books.**

**"Great, now I get the pleasure of doing my project in the hospital.!" she said sarcastically**

**"Uh...Infirmary not hospital...and calm down it'll be fun." he said tryind to reasure her**

**"Oh yeah I'm bouncing with joy...Just shut up and let's get started." she replied sourly**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto just smiled and pulled out the books, they worked for a good three hours. Naruto reading facts from the book while Hinata worked on their speech, they were almost done when a nurse came in to check on Hinata.**

**"Hello sweetheart, I'm here to release you to go home." the nurse said with a smile that you could tell was fake**

**"Oh ok, so why did it take so long?" Hinata asked curiously**

**"Oh well we were going to release you earlier but you two were working so diligently...well we didn't want to bother." she replied with a sort of giggle**

**"Hmm...Ok well lets go Naruto. We've got a project to finish." she said to him as she got out of the bed**

**Naruto said his goodbyes to the nurse and followed Hinata outside. They split the books between them and continued to walk in the direction of the car. All Naruto wanted to do was go home and sleep, but no they had to finish the project by tonight. So Naruto and Hinata walked to Naruto's car and drove back to Hinata's. When they got in the car they drove in silence. Naruto glanced at Hinata and saw a look of anger on her face, he didn't know why, was it because of him or because of what happened? He didn't know.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her**

**"NO, I honestly really don't" she replied**

**"You'll feel better if you talk about it." he responded**

**"When has listening to your advice from you helped me?" she asked him sourly**

**"Well we did about finish the essay, didn't we?" he asked sarcastically**

**"Naruto, just shut up and drive!" she replied through gritted teeth**

**He snorted in reply to her comment and merely resumed driving to her house. He drove cautiosly until Hinata released a sudden cry or shout." Naruto lost control of the wheel for a second and the car swerved before catching themselves. He took a deep breath to calm himself, while steadying the car.**

**"What in god's name is your fucking problem?!" he yelled**

**"My problem is you! First you tell me that your going to take me to a place that is relaxing, but all you did was shove me head first into hell's kitchen! Then when we're in the infirmary working on our essay you didn't mention it once, not once! And now what? On the ride home you're suddenly interested? God I swear Naruto, your the most fickle BOY I've ever met, and it bugs the crap out of me!!"she yelled at him in the confines of the car.**

**"ME! I'm fickle your the one who threw boiling water on me when I fell asleep in your living room! Then when I asked you to at least let me dry my clothes you snapped at me, (rather viciously I might add) then you run off crying to the bathroom! And now you scream in the car almost making us crash! If anything you're the fickle one! Your a basket case!" he retorted loudly as they pulled into the driveway.**

**"Basket case! I'm the basket case?! Your the one who needs therapy you can't even keep your little friend there in control. You fucked around on the same day we became engaged. You didn't even try to come after me." she replied lowering her voice at the last sentence.**

**Naruto stared piercingly at Hinata, and she stared back at him as if challenging him. They lunged at eachother full of force until their lips met ravishly. They kissed one another with as much passion they could sum up.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata was just as shocked about the turn of events as you are right now. But all train of thought was pushed away as she delved into Naruto's mouth willingly. She pushed her body against his eagerlywanting more. When they paused to catch their breath Naruto got out of the car and ran around to let her out of her door. When she got out she pressed her body against his and kissed him full with her swollen lips. He reached down to her bottom and gripped it in his palms, lifting her so she straddled his his. He walked to the door and they let themselves into the house, Naruto walked straight up the stairs with Hinata wrapped around him eagerly. When they reached her bedroom he walked them to the bed and lay her on her back crawling ontop of her body.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was chapter 7 I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. And I was wanting to ask all of you if you would prefer me to put the next chapter flashback or do you want me to just continue through present time and keep it that way until the end and forget about flashbacks. Well give me your answers and I'll see you next time. **

**Love,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 8

**OK everyone this is chapter eight and I think I'm going to do what a couple of you recommended, to continue from where I left off and flashback in chapter 9. So here is my continuation of chapter 8 and I hope you all like it and right about now I'm supposed to ...uh...oh right I remember..**

**I'm disclaiming, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters for that matter. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto pressed his hips deeper within her thighs speading them farther apart. He kissed her fervently, pressing his tongue into her mouth causing moans to release from deep within her soul. He began working the buttons of her jacket, earnestly seeking for some patch of skin to find her completely bared to him underneath the jacket. He threw the jacket across the room before resting his bright blue eyes on her pale skinned mounds, perking in just the right place. He gave her one sweet kiss prior to delving into the valley between her breasts. Hinata bit down on her lower lip trying to look away from his blonde spikes, as he relished her taste. When he felt her breasts were fully sated he began his descent down her belly, until finally reaching his destination. He began removing her pants leaving her in her panties.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She moaned loudly as he pressed his skilled fingers against her, she could feel Naruto's hard on throught the thick jean material . He slid his fingers in between the thin fabric and soft skin and began rubbing her core effectively. When he removed his fingers they were wet with her fluid, he brought his finger to his lips and licked them clean. She wanted more but she wasn't sure if this was right.**

**"Naruto, we can't do this." she pleaded weakly as he removed his clothing **

**"Yes, yes Hinata we can. And we will." he declared as he removed the last article of clothing exposing her completely.**

**He climbed into bed with Hinata and began teasing her, kissing her swollen lips, softly invading her mouth tasting her sweetness. Hinata whimpered in frustration, not holding back any longer. She wrapped her arms around himpulling him on top of her, bringing her knees up to hold him. She could feel his shaft rubbing against her womanhood, she began bucking her hips in responce to his movements.**

**"Shh...you'll get your reward." he whispered seductively **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He slowly slid into the pleading Hinata, he slid in as far as he couldunable to go any further, because of her tightness he couldn't fit. He asked her to relax as he kissed her lips, trying to occupy her mind he licked her ear sliding it in and out all the whileeasing deeper to the hilt. She released a cry of pleasure as he pulled out and thrust back inside of her. He continued this act repeatedly, causing her to cry out louder leaving an echoe through out the house.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Downstairs someone walked into the house to find loud screams coming from upstairs. He ran up the steps to find something even more suspicious, the screams were coming from Hinata's room. And the screams weren't pain filled, they were passionate screams and they were accompanied by grunts. He walked slowly toward the door to find clothing scattered all around the room floor, but when he looked up he saw what no cousin should.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok that was chapter 8 I hope you liked it and I bet you can guess who it is that walked in on them and I'd like to thank a certain ... **NarutoHinatax3 **for giving me the idea in her review. well thats all and I'll update soon. Love ya all .**

**HitomiPMS-11**


	9. Shedding A Tear Or Two

Chapter 9

**Why hello there it's me again, HitomiPMS-11. I am here to give you all chapter 9. I understand that many have been anticipating my entries and well here is my next installment. It is a flashback, in some of my reviews I received advise to flashback in chapter 9, so here I am with my flashback.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**Neji walked into the house of his uncle to check on his cousin, he arrived sooner from his trip then anticipated and was told to check up on Hinata. He walked Tenten home from the train station and was awarded for the fourth time that week. Neji was in a fairly good mood when he arrived, that was until he heard crying-no sobbing- coming from Hinata's room upstairs. He went to open the door but it was locked, he began banging on her door, trying to get her to open the door.**

**"Hinata!? Hinata what is the matter?! Why is your door locked!?" He yelled inquisitively**

**"H-h-he l-lie-lied!" she screamed between sobs **

**"He! Who he?!" he exclaimed worriedly**

**Hinata didn't respond though she just let out a loud cry of sorrow. Neji was confused, his cousin was an emotional wreck and he didn't understand why. He thought about what she said...He? Who could she be talking about? He left it at that and walked away from the door.**

**"Ok, I'll come back tommorow!" he yelled before walking out of the house.**

**3 days later**

**"Alright Hinata, this has got to stop. You haven't been to school in three days, what is the matter with you? I can't help you unless you tell me."**

**She nodded in response and told him she'd return the next day. It wasn't much but at least it would get Tsunade off his back. For some odd reason she had a special interest in why Hinata wasn't at school. Oh well, at least it'll get her out of this awkward phunk.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Naruto, since when are you and Sakura a couple?" Sasuke asked curiously.**

**"I-I don't know, it just sort of happened." he replied sullenly.**

**"I- I thought that you were with Hinata? Didn't you say she was the one for you?" Sasuke asked confused.**

**"Well I-" Naruto was cut off.**

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE YOU HAVE A VISITOR." was announced on the intercom.**

**In principle's office**

**Naruto walked in to find the principle not there, but there was Tsunade.**

**"Naruto! What have you done to her?!" Tsunade yelled as he entered the room.**

**"I'm sorry. It just sort of happened." he said sullenly**

** "What happened exactly?" she inquired**

**Therefore Naruto began explaining the occurrences in order from when he left her office three days prior.**

**"Oh god! Naruto you are an idiot. You need to appologise to her.. I knew this would happen, I knew it. Neji has reported that she is returning to school tomorrow. So you are to apologize for such idiocy on you behalf." she explained clearly disapionted in Naruto, but keeping her distance so not to meddle too much.**

**Naruto nodded to her in response and stepped out of the room. He was greeted by Sakura, on the otherside of the door, jumping into his arms for a kiss.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata walked into the school the next day to find Naruto waiting for her. She took a deep breath and went over her plan that she had masterminded the night baefore.**

**"Uh...Hinata I just wanted to say-" he was cut off in midsentence**

**"Save it Naruto, no don't save it cuz I don't ever want to hear it, so why don't you just shove it?" she hissed **

**"But-" he bagan only to be cut off again**

**"But nothing, don't talked tome anymore Naruto, because I don't care anymore about what you do." she stated curtly before walking away**

**Naruto stood dumbstruck as Hinata made her way down the hall. Hinata was quite proud of herself for not falling through the cracks of hre plan. ****The fact that I'm still in love with him.**** She admitted to herself.**

**End Flashback**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that is chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. Read and Review I love to hear feedback.**

**Love , **

**HitomiPMS-11**


	10. Don't Get It Twisted

**Chapter 10**

**OK, I received a comment asking if the characters were in character or not, and if not why Naruto had the Kyuubi. Ok I'll tell you the real reason, I wanted this story to be in character but of course the more I wrote the more it changed and the kyuubi just sort of got stuck with it. Now trust me I wrote several different copies of the story, and the one your reading now was the one I chose. I'm sorry for the confusion but with all the different versions going off in my mind, I guess I wasn't quite thinking about it until someone brought it up... Oh and if you want a total kinda spur of the moment excuse instead of the truth I guess Naruto has a sort of split personality, which kinda makes sense since he's always changing his mind. ( LOL) But there's my explanation, and I'm surprised it took me soo long to realize it, that someone reading it had to catch it for me...I'm kinda embarrassed now. But I hope you all accept my apology for the confusion, and I also hope you accept the next chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neji was dumbfounded and growing angrier by the second, they still didn't notice him there. He was just about to interupt them with an angry howl of disapproval, when they both released a scream of content obviously having reached their climax. They were breathing heavily staring at one another intently until Hinata turned away and saw Neji in the door way.**

**"Neji!? What are you doing here?" she asked pulling the sheets to cover herself**

**"What am I doing here? I always come to check on you, as your father orders. If anything I should be asking the questions around here like what exactly do you think your doing?!" He asked appauled by his cousins actions**

**"What does it look like to you buddy, or are you still that naive?" Naruto replied smugly, Hinata slapped him on the arm and told him to shut up as she pushed him off.**

**"Neji, what I meant was how long were you watching you sicko I'm your cousin." she inquired haughtily**

**"You think...I...Oh for goodness sakes Hinata like you have any reason to be upset with me, I'm the one who found you in bed with this sorry excuse for a man.!" he practically yelled**

**"Hey I never heard any serious complaints from her before." Naruto butted in stupidly**

**"Before? Hinata, before? Is he the...He's the_ he_ who. Hinata please tell me he's not the _he_." Neji asked disappionted in his cousin**

**"Naruto! I told you to stay out of this now look what you've done..." Hinata huffed snatching the sheet away and walking past Neji and into her bathroom leaving the two alone**

**"Way to ruin a moment Neji." Naruto hissed **

**"Your an idiot, but now that she left I can kick your ass." Neji stated **

**"Huh I'd like to see you try." Naruto retorted**

**"I am in charge of Hinata's protection when her father is away, and I will not allow you to leave here unpunished for the idiocy of your acts." Neji pronounced**

**"Well I can take care of her when both of you are away, and I'd gladly take you up on that challenge, but would you mind letting me get dressed first?" Naruto asked pointing toward the doorway, indicating he wanted to be alone while he dressed. Neji made his way out the door and closed it. **

**Little did he know that a certain blonde was getting dressed in order to jump out of the window. He dressed hurriedly and headed toward the door before stopping to write a note for Hinata to find. He then jumped out the window onto the edge, slowly making his way to the drain pipe where he climbed down and ran around to the driveway and quietly drove away.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata was exhausted, when she entered the bathroom she dropped the sheet to the floor and turned the shower on. She looked at herslf in the mirror and saw that she was glowing, she blushed at the realization and looked away. She stepped into the shower and began her showering ritual of lather, rinse, repeat. **

**When she stepped out of the shower she walked to the discarded sheet to fold it, she set it aside and grabbed her robe from the hook on the door. She put it on and made her way out the bathroom door walking in the direction of her bedroom, but was cut off by a furious Neji. She looked at him questioningly, before asking him what his problem was.**

**"You know exactly what my problem is Hinata." he spat**

**"Well yes I do know what it is, and if you honestly want my answer. It is simply none of your buisness." she staed flatly before walking around him and into her bedroom door to find it empty.**

**"The little coward ran away when I challenged him. I honestly don't know what you like in him. Nor do I understand why you defy your father and I so much." he declared unkindly**

**"I only wish to be treated as an equal, Neji, and I don't get that treatment from either of you. So if you would just leave me alone, maybe you'd see that I am old enough to care for myself. But before you leave, I wish to ask you to please not tell my father. I have enough on my plate as it is and adding him won't help me in any way." she tried to reason**

**"Fine, I won't tell him. But Hinata, may I inform you that I don't think this will end blissfully." he stated sourly before walking away from her and out the front door.**

**Hinata stood there for a moment before turning to her nightstand to find a note there:**

_**Hinata, meet me at my apartment around 7:30-ish. **_

_**Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Naruto**_

**Hinata looked at the paper with a smile, a real genuine smile, before walking to her dresser to get dressed. She dressed quickly and looked at the time, 5:40, she had a good while before 7:30. She decided to go bake something so she could keep busy, she walked downstairsand into the kitchen. She grabbed all the ingredients and began her project of the evening.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto drove into the parking lot of his apartment complex, and parked. He drew the keys from the ignition and stepped out of his car. He made his way upstairs, but stopped short when he saw Sakura in front of his door.**

**"What do you want?" he asked her annoyed by her pathetic attempts to get him back**

**"I want you, I can't live without you Naruto." she whined in an annoyingly high pitch**

**"You and I are through, you sucked as a girlfriend, you sucked even worse as a friend, and you were a terrible lover." he stated as he opened his door**

**"Oh like you had much experience before me." she retorted**

**"No, I didn't have much experience but, the experience that I did have was ten times better then you could ever provide." he said as he was about to close the door but was stopped when her foot was put in the way.**

**"Naruto, I know you don't mean it, so I'm willing to forgive you." she whispered slyly**

**"Forgive Me! HA! That's a laugh, but no I don't need your forgiveness. So you can just shove it up your scrawny little ass for all I care. Now move your foot." he told her coldly before closing the door.**

**When he walked into the livingroom he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30, as well as the fact that his apartment was a complete mess. So he got to work on is own project called; clean house before Hinata shows up. He only had about an hour left before she came over, if she even decided to come over.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And with that I leave you all to your buisness I hope you enjoyed and accept my apology as well. I leave you all hoping I am forgiven for such Naruto behavior and wish you all well. (-- sniffle sniffle) Well I'll be going then.**

**love ya,**

**don't forget to comment,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


	11. Cleaning Duty

**Chapter 11**

**All your reviews motivate me, so here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it...I realized something today, I always say I hope you enjoy it or like it. I think it might give me good luck cause it seems like you do enjoy it. So...YAY!!! ok here's chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto picked up the last bit of trash that was on the floor and stuffed it into his closet, like he did with everything else. All he had to do now was wait for Hinata, it was 7:27 p.m. she should arrive soon, he waited patiently on the stool when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the door, and answered it to find Hinata on the otherside with a bag and a plate with plastic wrapped cookies. **

**"Your early!" he said when he saw her, letting her in before he closed the door**

**"Oh, do you want me to wait a minute or two and knock again?" she asked confusedly**

**"No, of course not I was just surprised, I didn't think you'd come." he replied quickly**

**"Oh. W-why would I not come?" she asked once again a little confused**

**"I just thought maybe Neji would keep you home, you know to keep and eye on you." he explained**

**"Oh, well I know for a fact that Sunday nights are his nights with TenTen. So he really wasn't a problem to get away from." she informed him**

**"Well that's great. Uh what's with the bag, and cookies?" he asked curiously**

**"Well we still have work to do on our project, so I broght my notes from class, but you have the stuff with you in your car. And the cookies were just a side project, I was kinda bored earlier." she replied**

**"Oh well I'll go get the stuff, but make yourself at home until I get back." he assured her before walking out the door.**

**He walked down to his car and found none other then Sakura leaning on his car door.**

**"So is she who your leaving me for? That bitch!" she exclaimed**

**"NO, I- Wait I don't have to explain anything to you. We're not together anymore. So you need to go home and leave me the hell alone!" he responded gruffly**

**"Were you screwing her while we were together?" she asked not taking the obvious hint**

**"No, I wasn't. Unlike you I was faithful throughout the whole relationship. Now leave there is nothing between us, there never has. I just don't understand why I wasted so much time fawning over you. When it was pointless, completey pointless." he said as he grabbed the books he needed before walking off ignoring her annoying voice.**

**Naruto walked into his apartment, visibly upst by seeing Sakura. Hinata looked at him curiously, from her stool a cookie halfway into her mouth and a glass of milk in her hand. He smiled at the face she had and set the books down on the table. He walked over to her and grabbed her cookie from her hand to take a bite, he kept his gaze locked on hers the entire time. When they finished what was in their mouths they leaned in to kiss eachother. They stayed kissing on the stools until it grew very uncomfortable, so the walked to the couch and sat for a moment.**

**"Maybe we should finish the project before we...get distracted." she pronounced **

**"You're right." he said, he stood and walked to the table and grabbed the books as well as he bag and returned to the couch placing everything on the coffee table.**

**She smile at him and grabbed the notebook for them to finish their project. The worked diligently for a good two hours before they finally finished.**

**"Well, we're done." Hinata stated as she placed the essay in her bag and put all the stuff away.**

**"Yeah. We're finally done with it." he said absently**

**"It's a shock that school let's out next week. Then it's time for college." she said**

**"Tell me, where are you going to go to school next year?" he asked her**

**"I'm going to The University, you?" she replied**

**"I'm going to community college." he answered **

**"Oh, that's nice you get to stay near home." she stated sadly**

**"Well maybe I could visit you at the university, you know as your boyfriend." he said so soft that she barely heard him, but she did, she smiled and nodded earnestly**

**He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, they kissed for a good while before pulling away to take a breath. They gasped for air ,looking disheveled from their makout session. Hinata stood and walked to the closet to put her coat up before it got ruined, but as she opened it trash and junk poured out all over the floor around her. Naruto jumped up at realization, blushing when Hinata began to laugh at the mess.**

**"Aw, you tried to clean the apartment. That's sweet." she emphathized**

**"You weren't supposed to look in the closet, I'm sorry Hinata" he said sullenly**

**"Come here, Naruto, I love you...alot...So how about you and me clean this mess up, together." she stated happily**

**"I-I love you too Hinata...I always have, I never stopped." he confessed**

**Hinata just smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, the stared into eachothers eyes intently. They looked away and blushed a deep red at their confessions, they looked at eachother again and it felt like they were new to this whole situation. They then began to clean up the mess on the floor, and all the while stealing glances at eachother. Naruto and Hinata cleaned the whole apartment because Hinata is kind of a neat freak, and she made his home spotless...with Naruto's help of course.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK well that was chapter 11, I think I could have done better but I want your opinion so leave reviews and I try to update soon. I start school on monday and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I promise I'll try.**


	12. Not Alone

**Chapter 12**

**Hello and I'm back! I have a three day weekend so I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I love you all for reviewing and supporting my story, I appreciate it. And now I'm going to repay you all back.**

**Dis.: I don't own Naruto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ahh, finally finished. I'm sorry about that Hinata." Naruto apologised for like the millionth time**

**"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you. I had fun...I was with you." she explained shyly**

**Naruto just smiled at her and smiled at her.**

**"OK time to get serious. Let's get to work on that project." he replied leading her to the couch**

**"Ok, now where were we?" she asked grabbing her folder and opened up the the pages they had been working on**

**And so the worked and worked and worked, until the assignment was complete. With the completion of the paper, they both leaned back with a sigh, exhausted from the amount of work they had accomplished. Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's waist and pulled her into a hug that landed her right on his lap. She giggled slightly,and then snuggled deeper into his chest. With one long sigh they fell asleep.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**They slept soundly in each others arms until they heard someone at the door, Hinata was the first to awake from her peaceful slumber, she shifted out of her comfortable position and woke Naruto up with a kiss on the nose. He smiled and released a groan he was about to say something when he heard the knocking on the door suddenly turn into pounding. His face scrunched up in confusion, but told Hinata to go to the room and wait in there, she complied softly walking into the room and shutting the door. Naruto rose from his spot on the couch and walked to the door, the banging grew desperate, now more forcefully then before. He reached for the knob and softly turned it, he swung it open to find none other then Sakura standing at the door, her face exuding her anger.**

**"Where is she! The little boyfriend stealer, where the hell is she?!" she screamed walking into the apartment uninvited, she began opening all the doors and just reached the bedroom door when Naruto grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from the door. **

**"What the hell are you doing in my house! I don't love you Sakura, I honestly don't. So take your problems elsewhere. It's none of your damn business who's here with me! I'm NOT you boyfriend" he raged dragging her to the door**

**"Let me go! I want to see who she is right now! Come out, come out wherever you are. Stop it Naruto!" she screamed yanking her arm out of his grasp She turned to walk back to the door but found it was opening. She saw then who it was, Hinata, standing in the doorway watching the scene. "So this is what you want instead of me? HA!" she said sarcastically**

**She turned on her heel and began walking toward the door, But with one more turn she was facing them once again.**

**"Naruto, your gonna regret you ever crossed me." she spat before walking out the door completely**

**Silence filled the air as Naruto and Hinata stood in the apartment, he grimaced sadly.**

**"I'm so sorry that you had to see that Hinata. I wish I could take back every bad thing thats ever happened to us, to you." he said apologetically**

**She walked up to him and brought him into a hug, she cradled him against her softly, whispering comforting words into his ear. He pulled away to look at, really look at her, and he saw all he pain. What surprised him the most was that she was in so much pain emotionally, but she still hugged him, still comforted him. He kissed her forehead and lead her to the room, he softly pulled her pants down, as well as her shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. She leaned into his chest as she subtly began unbuttoning his pants, and with a push they fell to the floor. She leaned back and pulled his shirt off of his muscular form, leaving him in his very orange boxer shorts.**

**He held her hand as they both walked to the bed, he pulled the sheets down and helped her on the bed. After she was securly in her place on his bed he joined her, softly pulling her into his arms. He pressed into her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata lay there drifting into unconciousness, she closed her eyes and her breath evened out as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. **

**"I'm so sorry Hinata, I love you. I know its not an excusefor what I put you through, but I do." he whispered before drifting into his own dreamless slumber.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**That night through which they slept peacefully, a pink haired girl walked up to a certain mansion door, completely smashed from drinking too much. She knocked loudly and continually, until a certain raven answered the door.**

**"Ngh...What do you want?" he asked disgustedly, wiping his eyes for having been asleep**

**"What do you think, Sasu-chan?" she asked drunkenly trying to be seductive **

**Sasuke just let out a laugh before slamming the door in said pink haired girl's face. Her eyes widened in horror for having been rejected twice. She felt so unloved and uncared, for so she made her way to a home that would most likely accept her with open arms. She hated the thought of going here but she was desperate for someone to love her. She walked up the steps to the door and knocked, and it was answerd by the bushy browed boy immediatly after he figured out it was her. And just like she figured she was welcomed with open arms, she walked in awkwardly. And without a word they spent the night together.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok well that was chapter 12 of Surreal Love. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll be updating soon I hope.**

**Much love,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


	13. Time For School

**Chapter 13**

**Ok I love you all who gave me positive reviews. I was asked why I leave my chapters in bold. Well the answer is simple... because I do. I just do. I left it in bold in chapter 1 by accident, and with a whole chapter done in bold I just kept the whole story in bold. So there's your explaination. Well enjoy Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Hinata awoke she felt cold, the arms which kept her warm through the night had disapeared. She sat up in bed to find Naruto walking in with only a towel around his waist, she smiled at him warmly. Naruto returned her smile slowly making his way toward her, when he reached her he swallowed her in his eyes. She became lost in them, when he kissed her she awoke from her trance and responded to the kiss intimately. She was about to release a moan when she felt something lurch in her stomach, with that she pulled away and ran to the bathroom leaving a disheveled Naruto to stand alone in the room.**

**Hinata closed the door and knelt above the toilet and began to vomit, she didn't understand this sudden urge to throw up. She heard a knock at the door.**

**"Hinata? We have to go to school. I washed your clothes the best I could. They're sitting right out the door for you to grab when you need them ok?." he informed her**

**She leaned back and breathed heavily, she'd have to go see what the problem was...but she couldn't let Naruto know. She stood and walked wobbily to the door, she opened it and grabbed her clothes. She turned on the shower and stepped in...Today was going to be a long day.**

**------**

**Naruto sat at the counter eating cookies and ramen for his breakfast, he already had Hinata's warming in the microwave. He didn't know why she ran to the bathroom so suddenly, maybe she was embarrased. He didn't know...women were of a different species. He sat back and began swallowing all the juice left in his ramen bowl, he took a deep sigh when he heard the shower water shutting off. He reached for a cookie and began eating it, he waited patiently for Hinata to come out. **

**She stepped out of the bathroom looking radiant, she smiled awkwardly and walked toward the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her warmly before standing up to retrieve her bowl of ramen. He set it down on the table in front of her.**

**"Your meal." he said expectantly**

**Hinata took one whiff of the substance before wincing as if in pain.**

**"It's fine Naruto. You can have mine...I'll just have a cookie." she replied cooly**

**"OK, your loss." he replied as he turned toward the bowl to devour its contents.**

**--------**

**Hinata sat in Naruto's car waiting patiently for them to arrive at the school. Naruto was his energetic self not paying much mind to the fact that she was ill...not that he noticed. But she loved him, and it might not be anything serious it was probably the flu.**

**When they arrived Naruto opened the door for her and accompanied her into the school, he was really worried about her but he wouldn't bother her. Let he tell him on her own time, he knew he could wait, he'll wait for her forever.**

**Hinata walked along side Naruto happily, feeling giddy with excitment, now everyone could see their love more clearly. Kakashi walked into the hallway, and when he saw the couple he smiled in triumph at getting them together finally. Whenever someone stared or looked in their direction Hinata blushed in embarrasment, but smiled all the same. It was obvious when you first see the couple, that they are together, but what you see at a second glance is the purity of their love. An undying love, to live on forever.**

**--------**

**When Naruto dropped Hinata off at her classroom, he gave her a chaste kiss, and walked off toward his own class. Hinata asked the teacher for a pass as soon as she was positive that Naruto was gone, and was about to make her way to the nurse/Tsunade (she is the head of everything in this school it seems.) when she was intercepted by Kiba and Shino. **

**"Where you off to, Hinata?" Kiba asked**

**"The nurse." she replied shortly trying to make her way passed**

**"Oh, why? Is it over having to hold Naruto's hand?" Kiba inquired jealously**

**"No, now let me through, Kiba. Shino?" she replied hopefully**

**"Fine Hinata. We'll let you pass. But you are gonna have to answer some questions later." they informed her before walking to their seats**

**Hinata walked throught the hallways quietly making her way to the nurse. When she walked in she took a seat and waited to be called.**

**"Hyuuga, Hinata." was called shortly after she took her seat so she stood and walked into the office. **

**"Hinata. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked **

**"W-well I was feeling a little ill. And I wanted to know if you could help me confirm what it was?" she asked nervously**

**"OK, what are the symptoms?" she asked **

**"W-well, um I was sick this morning. I threw up repeatedly for no reason. And I didn't want to eat the breakfast Naruto offered because it seemed to make me sick. And I haven't been wanting to eat normal food. I've been craving ice cream with french fries." she ranted**

**"Wait. Hinata, I thought you and Naruto weren't talking?" she inquired**

**"Well w-we made up." Hinata stated blushing a bright pink**

**"Oh my." Tsunade gasped, at the shock of seeing Hinata blush **_**and**_** stutter, she hadn't done that in two years. Now she and Naruto "make up" and she back to normal.**

**"What?" she asked nervously**

**"Hinata, when do you usually have your cycle?" Tsunade asked**

**"Well it's irregular, I haven't had it yet and it's already the end of the month. But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked confused by the turn of subjects**

**"Hinata, by "made up" do you mean came to an agreement...or sex?" she inquired bluntly**

**"U-uhm. Both I guess. But we're in love, we've never stopped loving each other." she responded**

**"Hinata, do you- nevermind. Hinata, I have reason to think that your pregnant. But I'm not sure so let me know if anything changes ok?" she informed**

**"Uh, ok. Will you not tell Naruto. I don't want to tell him unless I'm sure that I'm pregnant." She said absently**

**"Ok that is understandable. But do keep in touch." she pleaded**

**"I will." she said before walking out the room**

**---------**

**As this encounter a certain pink haired girl sat outside listening carefully to the whole conversation. She was very upset that Naruto had gotten Hinata pregnant, and then evil plans started to flood her mind. And just as she was about to choose one she felt an eerily familiar set of arms snake around her waist.**

**"Lee! I told you. Our relationship is private, you can't do things like this in public. Now go...Leave me alone." she spat venemously, pushing him off of her**

**She watched as the bushy browed boy made his way out of the office and down the hall. She then began working on her evil plans once again in her own world.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK well that was chapter 13. I know it's going kind of slow but I hope you liked it. Review review review!!! **


	14. Presentation Time

**Chapter 14**

**Hello again, I'm super glad that you all enjoyed Chapter 13. I tried to do a good job and everything, not really sure if it was good or not, but I am excited that you liked it. Well here is Chapter 14, I hope you like it.**

**And thank you to NarutoHinatax3 or Deadly Desire. NHx3 **

**Disclaimer: You know the routine, don't own Naruto blahblahblah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata sat in her seat silent thinking about the situation at hand. She could be pregnant, and it of course would be Naruto's. She was deep in thought when she heard her name called.**

"**Hey Hinata, class is over already. Don't you have to get ready for your presentation in Kakashi's class?" Ino asked her**

"**Oh yes, I have to go thank you." She said hurriedly**

**And with that she was out the door hurrying through the halls and into the classroom. She walked straight to her seat and sat in silence, she looked up when she felt the presence of someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Naruto standing before her with his signature smile in place. **

"**Hey, how's your day been? Mine's been miserable without you." He stated coolly**

"**I've missed you too." She said softly**

"**Well we are going to be second in the presenting line so be ready." He said kissing her cheek before leaving to his seat**

**Hinata smiled everything would be fine, she was sure of it.**

**When Kiba and Shino were done presenting Naruto stood along with Hinata, something was the matter and she wasn't telling him. But he had a plan, she would tell him soon enough. Hinata shuffled awkwardly and was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand in a comforting reply.**

**And so they presented their project and received an A, which was a shock to Naruto.**

"**We should be partners more often." He said as the walked out of the school later that afternoon. **

"**Well maybe we should." She replied with a smile stepping into the passenger side of his door.**

"**So, I'll take you home." He said as he started his car**

"**Ok, but why? Shouldn't I just go to your house?" she asked**

"**Well I can't very well pick you up for our date with you at my place." He said with a smile**

"**D-date? What are you talking about?" she asked confused**

"**Well I want to take you out on a date you, me a dinner somewhere uh...romantic." he answered**

"**Why? We're already past the formalities." She asked still confused**

"**I love you, that's why. And I want us to experience what we've almost lost a chance to experience." he said cutely**

"**Wow, you're too weird, but I guess." she said laughingly**

"**Good then I'll see you in an hour." He said pointing out that they were parked outside her home**

"**Wel- I guess so." She said stepping out the door**

**With that she went on her way toward the house, but as soon as she was sure he was gone and that se was inside she ran upstairs to hurry up and get her outfit together. **

**Naruto, smiled his plan was now in play, she'd tell him alright. They were going to have a nice romantic dinner and he was going to ask her to prom, maybe then she'd feel confident in her news and tell him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was the chapter, don't forget to review and I'll get back to you guys as fast as I can. **


	15. A Date

**Chapter 15**

**Hello again, loves, I am sorry for not updating sooner but I just had so much to do with school and everything...the work just started to pile up and I lost track of time and everything. So please forgive me, I just wish you all will enjoy my new installment of Surreal Love. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata sorted her dark purple blouse and black pants on the bed, grinning happily at her choice. She turned toward her bathroom and grabbed her very modest undergarments from the night stand and made her way into the bathroom so she could take a shower. She was growing nervous butterflies going crazy in her belly , the thought of her belly brought back the thought of her possible child...growing in her womb. She stared down at her flat stomach trying to imagine it as a huge... well pregnant stomach, the thoughts made her giddy with a mixture of excitement and nausea. Excitement over living with Naruto in a small home together with their child, being happy together...Nausea, because she the mere thought of Naruto rejecting her would just about kill her. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her...-**_**wait- **_**she asked herself -**_**if he did it once, will he do it again???- **_**she ignored the paranoid thoughts ****running wild and concentrated on bathing and getting ready for her date.**

**When she exited the shower, she stepped onto her rug and wrapped a towel around her body, and began to brush out her hair. Once she was completely dressed she looked at the time, Naruto could be here any minute. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, tonight was going to be perfect. She grabbed her brush and was about to rebrush her hair when she heard the doorbell ring, she jumped at the sound, it having startled her, and slowly made her way downstairs. Her heart racing, beating against her chest so hard she could practically hear it echoing throughout the house. But when she opened the door, it wasn't Naruto there but Kiba and Shino.**

**"O-oh, um Kiba, Shino, what brings the two of you here? " she asked nervously**

**"We told you that there'd be a questioning, we want to know what's going on between you and the idiot." she stated firmly**

**Hinata looked at Kiba nervously then turned her gaze to Shino, silently pleading with the eyes she couldn't even see through the tinted glasses.**

**"Don't look at me, I suggested we let you live your life the way you want, but the big guy insisted on coming to see you." he replied boredly**

**"Shut up Shino!!! Hinata we want some answers from you and your going to give them to us...What are you doing with that idiot Naruto?" he asked inquisitively**

**"W-well, Kiba..." she stopped talking abruptly when Naruto's car pulled into the driveway...with that she grabbed her bag from the hall table and locked the door and closed it making her way to Naruto. Naruto got out and opened the door for her to get in, as she looked back she looked at thee guys and promised to talk to them later. With that she and Naruto left her home and began on their way.**

**"So, what was all that about?" he asked her**

**"Nothing their just being their overprotecting selves, it's nothing to worry about." she replied**

**"Oh, well Kiba was looking at me like he wish I was dead, are you sure it's nothing of consequence?" he joked laughingly**

**"No, it's just that he's the most protective of me, even when it comes to Neji." she replied reassuringly**

**"Well I'd be overly protective of you when it came to Neji too, I mean do you see him?!" he joked loudly**

**Hinata started to giggle slightly from her seat next to Naruto, she looked over at him lovingly as he grinned ahead of him. They pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant, Naruto got out and ran to her side so he could open the door for her. Hinata stepped out the door and grabbed ahold of the tan hand belonging to Naruto, they calmly made their way to the restaurant and into the waiting room. They stepped forward to the hostess and Naruto pronounced his name clearly, the hostess smiled and marked her book before grabbing two menus and directed them to their seats.**

**"Thank you." Naruto told her**

**"You're very welcome, now would you like to have a drink to start you off?" she continued a small blush lighting her cheeks**

**"Yes, I'll have a regular coke. Hinata?" he stated before asking**

**"Um, I'll have the same." Hinata answered**

**"Ok, well your waitress will be here with your drinks and she'll ready to receive your orders." She said turning away to give the orders to another woman so she could continue with her job.**

**"Wow, Naruto this place is so nice. How ever did you get reservations?" Hinata asked in complete awe**

**"Well, I know a couple of people, and they owed me a favor." he grinned**

**"Oh, well it's just beautiful, I'm so glad you brought me here." she squealed**

**"I'm glad you like it, so what will you be having for dinner?" Naruto asked**

**"I think I'll go with the Chicken Alfredo and broccoli. You?" she looked up at Naruto expectantly**

**"Um...The ramen here looks delicious." he enthused blue eyes widening at the beautiful picture of ramen in the menu**

**"You would." she accused**

**"What???" he questioned**

**"Never mind, I still love you." she soothed**

**"Well, why wouldn't you? I'm like the awesomest person ever!!!" he bragged**

**Hinata rolled her eyes "Of course you are" she stated sarcastically**

**Naruto smiled at her, with that smile, the one that makes her melt into silly putty.**

**"So, Hinata will you tell me what's wrong? You were kind of uneasy earlier today." he inquired**

**"It was nothing, I didn't even think you had noticed." she answered**

**"Look, Hinata if something is the matter, I want to know because I'm here for you, and I always will be. We might have our ups and downs but that is what's beautiful, overcoming those obsticles and moving forward together." he stated genuine concern on his features**

**"Wow, Naruto that was deep, I never knew you had feelings like that." she replied**

**"I got it from a cereal box fortune, cool huh?" he answered **

**Hinata blanched, for a second she thought Naruto was really a deep intellectual guy...but of course she was wrong. Hinata just giggled and smiled at his density, he was amazing sometimes.**

**"You amaze me, Uzumaki, Naruto, completely amazing." she voiced**

**"I know right, I'm amazingly awesome, no one can top me." he bragged being utterly conceited**

**"Wow, you're hilarious-" she was cut off by the waitress who returned with their drinks**

**"So, are you ready to order?" she asked pulling out her notepad**

**They ordered their meal happily, and enjoyed their time alone with each other. They talked nonstop and really connected with one another. **

**Sakura stood behind a curtain and watched, never peeling her eyes from the two "lovebirds". She spat in disgust, this was despicable. She was interrupted by a waitress who came up behind her.**

"**Um, Excuse me miss, are you going to stand here all night? You can't stay here unless you have a reservation." the woman informed her**

"**Sure, I'll leave just let me go to the restroom, and then I'll be on my way." Sakura soothed**

"**Ok, but if you don't leave I'm going to have to talk to my manager." she insisted**

**Sakura nodded and made her way into the bathroom, leaning against the door she took a deep breath.**

"**They are eating a romantic meal at a romantic restaurant; he never did any of this for me. What is so special about little Hinata Hyuuga?" she ranted vapidly**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto and Hinata grabbed their coats and made their way out of the restaurant.**

"**I had a great time tonight, Naruto." Hinata said **

"**I'm glad; I was hoping that you would." He replied**

**They smiled at each other and made their way to the car, not for once noticing that a pink haired girl was standing outside the door watching and listening to their every move and word.**

"**How disgusting." She stated sourly**

**When Naruto pulled up in front of Hinata's house he parked and stepped out to let her out of the car and accompanied her up the walk. Walking hand in hand they made it to the door.**

"**Goodnight, Hinata." He said**

"**Goodnight? Don't you want to come inside?" she questioned**

"**Of course I do, but I want to do this right." He answered**

"**Do what right?" she asked confusion evident on her face**

"**Hinata, will you go to prom with me? I know its last minute, and prom is Friday but will you please accept my offer?" he looked at her hopefully waiting for an answer**

"**Yes. Yes! I'd love to go to prom with you!" she answered excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck **

"**Great, um now goodnight, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you." He said giving her one last kiss before leaving her on her doorstep, pure bliss echoing through his veins.**

**Hinata opened her door and walked in, going to her room she lay on her bed, knowing that tonight proved what she hoped for. Naruto loved her, and he would never leave her again because all they need is each other. She was going to tell Naruto the news prom night, and that was final. Nothing in the world will stop her from telling him. She smiled to herself as sleep overcame her and drifted into a dreamless sleep.**

**OK that was Chapter 15, please review and tell me your opinions. I love you all to the bottom of my heart and good reviews encourage me to update sooner! So don't forget to press the little button that says "GO" and tell me what you think.**


	16. Time For Prom

Chapter 16

**Ok well last chapter was very interesting, I am so happy that you all are still by my side supporting me through this story and you haven't given up on me yet. I would like to thank **'Narutosshadowclone' **for her unique and very cute ideas for the outcome of this story. So without further a due I give you CHAPTER 16!!!! YAY!!! rowdy cheers in the crowd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hinata squealed to herself when she awoke the next morning, she was going to go to prom with her Naruto. And it was going to be perfect; she just hoped he took the news well. Walking to the kitchen she pulled out a notepad and began writing out the plans for all the things she needed, just as she wrote down 'dress' she heard the doorbell ring.**

**Standing up slowly she made her way to the door, when she answered the door she was not surprised to see Kiba standing on the other side looking at her expectantly.**

"**Hello Hinata." He stated **

"**Um, Kiba…What are you doing here?" she asked**

"**Well, I would like to talk to you. It's important." He said gravely**

"**Ok, come in, we can talk inside." She said leading him into the kitchen**

**They walked into the kitchen and took their seats on separate stools, Hinata looked at him curiously. **

"**So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" **

"**I don't want you to date Naruto." He spoke bluntly**

"**W-what?" she asked**

"**I love you, Hinata. Naruto doesn't love you I do." He said grasping her hands in his**

"…**." She sat speechless**

"**Please Hinata I love you." He said eyes wide**

"**I'm sorry Kiba, I love you too. But not the way you're hoping." She whispered**

"**Why? Why can't you love me?" he asked tears in his eyes**

"**I'm pregnant, it's Naruto's and I love him." She said earnestly**

"**You're…does he know?" he asked'**

"**I'm going to tell him at prom." She replied**

"**Are you sure that he is what you want? I love you, and I'll be here for you." He said rubbing her fingers**

"**I'm sorry, Kiba. We can still be friends, and I still love you very much." She smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek**

"**Ok, well I feel embarrassed." He whispered**

"**Don't be, we can still be the best friends we've always been." She replied comfortingly**

"**I don't want it to be the same, I want it to be different." He said glumly**

"**Well it won't all be the same; you did just confess your love to me." She said trying to joke**

"…" **he didn't say anything**

"**Not funny yet?" she asked wincing at the look he gave her**

"**It's fine, I got to get going, I'll see you later." He said standing from his chair**

"**I'll walk you out." She replied standing from her seat to walk Kiba to the door**

**When they said their goodbyes Hinata walked back into the kitchen to continue her list, which goes as follows;**

**Dress that will knock Naruto off his feet**

**Boutonniere for Naruto (Flower that guys wear)**

**Subtle way to tell Naruto that I'm pregnant**

**Get college acceptance letter**

**She sighed before standing up and walking to her room to pull out her savings, she knew she couldn't go to her dad for money, he was hardly ever home and he would never approve of her going to prom with Naruto. Pulling out the box from under her bed she unlocked it and grabbed the baggy inside. Reaching in she pulled out a wad of cash, and began counting.**

"**Twenty, Forty, Sixty….." she continued counting through her money amiably **

**Soon she had reached up to a thousand five hundred, she smiled as she counted out the last few bills coming to a total of $ 1,527.00, smiling to herself she stood and made her way downstairs to the phone. Dialing a number she waited, soon a female voice answered.**

"**Hello, Ino. I wanted to ask you a favor." She said into the receiver listening to the blonde girl talk **

"**I have a date to prom, and I need to go shopping for a dress." She answered, the girl on the other end squealed asking the; who, what, when, where, and whys. **

"**I'm going to go to prom with Naruto, and I want a dress that he'll love." She said in reply**

**The girl on the other end answered her excitedly, both deciding to meet at the mall mart in an hour before saying their goodbyes. Hinata placed her money in her wallet and stuck it on her bed; she grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. **

**------------**

**Hinata stood in front of the mall mart waiting for Ino to come and join her, looking to her left she saw the blonde girl walking toward her smile on her face.**

"**Hey, Hinata, are you ready to do this?" she asked enthusiastically**

"**Yes, I think I'm ready to get this started." She replied linking arms with Ino as they both turned to make their way inside**

**Walking into the nearest dress store they began their search, Hinata didn't know what exactly she wanted but knew she'd know when she saw it. **

"**Hinata, what color do you want the dress to be?" she asked looking at her expectantly**

"**I don't know, I just want something he'll like." She said**

"**Ok, orange it is." Ino said walking away in search of a pretty orange dress**

**Hinata stared after the crazy blonde girl as she rampaged through the store knocking down anyone who dare get in her way. Hinata gulped in fear for her life, slowly she looked at the dresses ignoring the loud calls of 'Get out of my way!' that were coming from Ino. This was going to be a long shopping trip; Hinata released a sigh as she continued to ignore the blonde girl that she came with.**

**----------**

"**Wow, I thought that this would take forever, and that we'd have to look at multiple stores before we found the one. I never thought that we would get the dress just like that." Hinata said in awe, as they carried the dress to the car**

"**Well, it's not a wedding dress its prom, they have everything ready for prom. Are you glad with what we picked?" Ino asked curiously**

"**I love it. And we got Naruto a matching fake flower. And it didn't cost as much as I expected." She said amazed**

"**Nope, it didn't it was only $687, and that is not bad considering how much you brought. So what are you going to do with the rest of your money?" she continued **

"**I'm going to save it for the future, it could be useful." she answered**

"**Well, I already have my prom dress and my date it going to match he hates the color but he can deal with it." Ino said as they made it to Hinata's car "Sorry, you have to take me home, Shikamaru took mine and to get here I had to take two busses." She whined taking her seat next to Hinata**

"**It's fine; wait….what color is you dress?" Hinata asked curiously**

"**It's yellow." She said excitedly **

"**Wait…so Shikamaru has to wear a yellow tux?" she asked in shock, Ino nodded in reply. "And did he agree to do this?" she asked again Ino answering with the shake of her head "Ok, I'm not going to put Naruto through that, he will wear a black tux with the orange flower. I feel bad for Shikamaru." She replied, muttering the last part to herself**

"**Well do what you want, my Shikamaru doesn't care, too troublesome." She said smiling to herself**

"**I guess." She replied to Ino skeptically **

**Not too long later, they pulled into Ino's driveway, after saying goodbye Ino got out of the car and went inside leaving Hinata alone to make her own way home. **

**The drive home was pretty lonely so she turned on the radio and listened to the music, but still found herself feeling bored and alone so she shut off the radio and drove in silence so she could think.**

**---------**

**Pulling into the driveway of her house Hinata parked the car and stepped out, she walked to the mailbox and opened it to find a letter from the Konoha University of Language Arts, and she gasped in shock. She opened it and read:**

_**Dear Hinata Hyuuga,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Konoha University of Language Arts……**_

**She got in, jumping in triumph; she realized that all but one thing off her list had been accomplished. She had to find a way to tell Naruto of her pregnancy, and now….of her acceptance into a college.**

"**God, things just keep piling up, don't they?" she said to herself as she walked up to her home**

**Walking in she began to play forward to prom, hopefully things would come out as she was planning. Sighing she walked up to her room and lay down, she needed a nap and it could not be stopped. She then drifted into sleep, dreaming of all of her favorite things.**

**Thank you for reading my chapter I hope you all enjoy it and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	17. Me and You

**Chapter 17**

**OK, time skip people it's prom time, I didn't want to give you all another chapter about shopping so I decided to give you this instead. I hope you all enjoy this and I appreciate all the reviews I received. And if you haven't already read to new story of one of my reviewers it's called 'Will Anyone Ever Love Me?' by Narutosshadowclone. **

**Well here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Naruto**

**Hinata sat on her couch holding the rose she bought and wearing the dress she and Ino chose. She was praying to whatever god there was out there to help give her the courage to tell Naruto the news. She was very nervous, it was prom night and she was going to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant, hopefully nothing would go wrong. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, standing she walked over to the mirror and looked herself over, her hair tied in a neatly bound bun and the bright orange dress she slowly made her way to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a sexy looking blonde with the goofiest grin on his face, Hinata looked him over wearing a dark black suit with a white corsage in his hand.**

"**Wow, you look amazing. I'm in awe right now." He stated holding out his hand to grab hers**

**Hinata just smiled, watching him as he placed the set of white flowers around her wrist. When he finished she reached for his lapel and pinned his single rose, looking into each others eyes they kissed softly but still full of passion. **

"**Are you ready to go?" he asked grabbing her hand within his own**

**With the nod of her head Naruto lead her to his car out front, opening the door Naruto motioned for Hinata to get in. When she took her seat she was surprised to see that the usually messy car was actually clean for once, she smiled to herself thinking maybe she had gotten through to him the one day they had spent cleaning his apartment. Naruto sat in his seat next to her in the car and they began their journey to the prom. **

"**Wow, Naruto I'm starting to get nervous, Ino was telling me that she had nominated us for prom king and queen. Do you think we'd win?" she asked nervously clutching her belly**

"**Of course we have a chance, I mean who wouldn't vote for you? You're beautiful." He complimented earning a blush from the once timid girl beside him**

"**Thank you Naruto, you really know how to make me fell better." She said smiling a bright smile**

"**That's what I'm here for, Honey." He comforted holding out his hand to take hers within his own in a tight but loving grasp**

……

**Once they arrived at the hotel the couple walked into the ballroom and looked at the scene before them, taking in the lights, music and people. Every one was either dancing or eating with their dates, Hinata could see Kiba and Shino sitting at their table in suits and of course Kiba had Akamaru hidden under his arm. Hinata smiled at the blonde beside her as they made their way to their table once seated Hinata saw Ino pulling a giant banana away from a very upset Temari. Once she took a second look she recognized said banana as Shikamaru in the same yellow tux Ino described.**

**When Ino arrived at their table, a tired looking Shikamaru lagging behind, she was all smiles.**

"**Hello you sexy couple how are you doing?! Great I hope, Hinata you look stunning! Naruto, you could've done better." She retorted, "Now Shikamaru here looks great, we match like a rightful couple should, the perfect couple as far as Temari is concerned." She added mumbling the last part but still loud enough for the others to hear.**

"**We are fine thank you, and Shikamaru, you look… bright." Hinata commented**

"**It's so troublesome." He stated coolly giving a quick glance over at the blonde Temari**

**Hinata and Naruto stared wide eyed as Ino slapped him on the back of the head and dragged him off toward the dance floor.**

"**I am so glad I'm not him right now." Naruto said shaking his head at the pair that disappeared among the throng of people. **

"**Me too, listen Naruto. There's something that I want to tell you." She stated cautiously **

"**What?" he asked curiously**

"**Well, I'm"—she was cut off**

"**Hey Naruto, we need you over here man it's important." Naruto looked up to see his other friends hanging out by the punch bowl**

"**Hold on guys I'm talking to Hinata right now." He yelled**

"**No, go I can tell you later." She said**

"**Are you sure?" he asked**

**With the nod of the head Naruto stood and kissed her on the lips before leaving to hang out with the guys. Hinata sat there in silence, mentally kicking herself for not telling him and chickening out. Before she could fully comprehend what was going on she was joined by a crying Sakura, practically bawling her eyes out. Hinata slowly reached out a hand to rub the girls back, hesitantly she softly soothed the girl's cries, Hinata glanced around nervously trying to find her escape. Just as she saw one, Sakura grabbed her hand as she gazed into Hinata's frightened orbs. **

"**Oh, Hinata you are so lucky." She stated simply through her annoying blubber**

"**Why do you say that?" Hinata asked cautiously**

"**Well, you get to sped the rest of your life with the man you love, and I don't. Hinata, I'm pregnant with Naruto's baby, and I'm still in love with him." She said tears welling up in her eyes as she began bawling **

**Hinata sat back in her chair, her eyes wide as saucers, **_**pregnant???**_** Sakura was pregnant too, and with Naruto's baby.**

"…**I just feel like I am worthless. He loves you, and I was just a quick fuck….well maybe more then one. Ok a lot more, we were unstoppable for a good while. Oh I'm so sorry you don't want to hear this." She blabbed**

"**N-no, you know what I think maybe the two of you would be happy with each other, because you deserve to have a man to care for you child. And I have to go." Hinata struggled to find kind words but in the end walked out leaving the prom and school behind.**

**Just as she was outside, she broke into tears, releasing a cry of shame. She felt ashamed for what she did, having fallen into the trap that was Naruto's blue eyes, and kind nature, and god his person. He was the only one that she could ever see herself with, and now she was alone.**

"**Hinata….are you ok?" Kiba asked having followed her**

"**Um, yes? Oh…no I'm horrible." She replied bursting into tears**

"**What's the matter?" he asked stepping toward her, "Did Naruto hurt you?" he asked again stiffening beside her**

"**No…yes. I don't know." She whimpered**

"**Well which is it?" he asked completely confused**

**Hinata gave one last sniffle before she began explaining the horrid details of what Sakura told her. Once she finished, she was in tears all over again, and Kiba was trying to sooth her.**

"**Hinata, you need to tell him, he's the father of your child." He stated firmly**

"**I can't, he will have too much to worry about, I want him to be happy with her. That way he won't have to worry about me." She replied**

"**Well, I can take care of you. We'll be going to the same school and we can get a joined apartment deal live together and I'll help you." He comforted**

"**No, Kiba I can't let you do that, I'd feel obligated to pay you back somehow." She protested**

"**You're my best friend, and I want to help you." He responded**

**Smiling at Kiba Hinata took his hand and kissed it, as a thank you. Kiba smiled, standing he led her to his car so he could take her home.**

**Meanwhile Naruto ran through the ballroom in search of Hinata, stopping once in a while to ask if any had seen her. Everyone so far hadn't seen her at all; Naruto was just about to lose all hope when he saw Sakura standing by the table he had left Hinata at. **

"**Where is she Sakura?" he asked angrily**

"**I don't know who you're talking about." She replied smugly**

"**Hinata, where is Hinata!" he practically yelled in annoyance**

"**Oh her, she said for me to tell you she didn't know what she was thinking getting involved with a pathetic little boy like you, and she had better things to do then waste her time here." Sakura replied seething in anger and bitterness**

**Naruto stepped away from her, shaking his head, trying to forget the words that were emitted from her fake mouth. Turning away he began his journey out of the ballroom and to his car. Wiping tears from his eyes he looked up to see Kiba opening the door for Hinata, escorting her into his car. Naruto frowned in confusion, but soon remembered the words spoken just moments ago, Hinata didn't love him like he thought she did. He sighed deeply as the two drove off; looking away he walked to his car and drove home.**

**Once he got home he stripped himself of the imprisoning tux and lay down on his bed to sulk in his misery.**

**When Kiba dropped Hinata off at her house, she walked into the home to see her father and cousin standing in the doorway, along with a pouty brunette sitting on the couch in the corner.**

"**Hinata, you will not see that young man again, Naruto is not the man for you." Her father stated**

"**Ok." She replied softly**

"**Don't give me attitude—Wait what?" he asked confused by the response**

"**It's fine, but there's something else that might be a slight problem." She answered**

"**What is it?" he asked looking at his nephew only to receive a confused shrug**

"**I'm pregnant, with Naruto's baby." She whispered**

"**You're what!?" he yelled**

**Hinata just winced and looked over at Tenten to see her listening to the conversation no longer bored and pouty. She took a deep breath and looked at her father and took charge for once. And soon enough her father was sitting in a chair having given up all his fight, his daughter was pregnant and there was nothing he could do to stop it.**

"**Kiba says he'll help me when we head off to college. I'd appreciate it if you'd still help me." She said softly looking up to see her father kneeling over in his chair head in hands**

**Neji stood looked down at his cousin in disappointment before walking over to his date and leading her out the door, leaving father and daughter alone to talk. **

"**Hinata, I suppose we are just going to have to deal with this day by day. I'm just glad that that boy isn't going to be around." He stated "And you are also setting a bad example for your sister." He said lastly**

**Hinata looked up hopefully at her father and smile sheepishly, he was being a lot more understanding then she thought he would be. Standing her father walked toward her and hugged her tightly to his chest; he then apologized for not being the father he should have been. Hinata then started to cry, tears pouring out from her eyes and staining her father's shirt. It was an emotional moment for the Hyuuga family and they were in for a bumpy ride.**

**Sakura lay in her bed thinking over the wonderful events of the evening, she destroyed Naruto and Hinata's relationship, and ruined their lives forever. Looking over to her companion she rolled her eyes, Lee could be so annoying but he was an animal in bed. Closing her eyes she drifted into an evil slumber.**

**The End**

**Well I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and I just want to say one more thing, JK!!! It's not over yet you can't get rid of me that easily, I still want to thank you for your reviews and I love you all. Please review and I'll update soon.**

**-HitomiPMS-11**


	18. New Additions

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I have returned with the conclusion to Surreal Love. Yes this is the actual end of the story, I hope you all enjoy this and I worked very hard on this so you better enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**8 ½ Months Later**

**Naruto sat on the couch of his apartment sulking, it had been 8 1/2 months since he'd seen Hinata, the day after prom he went to go see her but her father answered the door and informed him that Hinata had left the night before and wouldn't be returning. Afterwards he had been confronted by Sakura, her face tear stained and worried. Apparently she was pregnant with 'his' baby, turned out it was Lee's, the peppy boy even told him so, and either way Naruto could care less with Hinata gone. **

**There was a knock on the door; standing up Naruto opened it to find Sasuke there. Naruto didn't speak a word he allowed the Uchiha into his home closed the door and walked right back to the sofa.**

"**Naruto, you have to get over this. There are other girls out there I don't see why one girl could matter so much to you." He said looking at the blonde in astonishment**

"**She is so much more then just a girl, she was everything to me." He yelled in defense**

"**Fine, then I guess you'll want to know that I found her." He informed him as he took a seat in a chair across from the blonde**

"**What? Where?!" he exclaimed jumping up from his seat.**

"**She's living in a dorm room with that Kiba guy, apparently her father's been paying for it and they've been going to school there as well." He explained**

"**Kiba, why is she living with that guy?" he asked incredulously**

"**Well I guess you'll just have to go and ask her yourself." The raven said handing over a piece of paper containing the address to Hinata's place**

**Naruto grabbed the paper and looked down at it; nodding at the Uchiha he signaled his thank you. Walking into his room he began to get dressed, once completely dressed he walked out of the room he saw that the Uchiha had already left. Grabbing the keys to his car he left his apartment and went to his car, apparently Hinata lived 7 hours away from him at the University of Konoha. **

**Hinata walked from the kitchen to the living room with a plate of grapes in her hand. Her belly had grown astoundingly huge, and Kiba took really good care of her over the past eight and a half months. She made it clear from the beginning that they were to remain friends, and that he shouldn't get his hopes up she was about to have a baby and she was not interested in relationships at the moment. Kiba had agreed to her terms but she could tell he still had hope for them, she hated that she was unintentionally leading him on. **

**She took a seat on the couch and patted her belly, she had told the doctor that she wanted the sex to be a surprise but she had a feeling deep inside that she was going to have a little girl. When she had her baby, it was going to be perfect, the baby's due in 2-3 weeks and Kiba had made sure he would be excused from classes when the time came around. She herself was on a leave of absence due to her condition.**

**Popping a grape into her mouth she thought back to the time she had spent with Naruto, and how much she missed him. **

"**I'm sorry that you will never get to meet your daddy, I just hope you know that if he knew you existed he would love you to the end of the world." She said to her belly softly rubbing it**

**Once she had finished her grapes she put her plate aside and began to drift to sleep. **

**7 Hours Later**

**Hinata woke up from her nap to hear knocking on the apartment door, it took her several minutes to actually roll off the couch, which made the knocks increase in sound. **

"**I'm coming!" she yelled out **

**Standing upright she began fixing her clothes, and then she made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door, turned the knob and opened the door. On the other side she found Naruto Uzumaki, the father of her baby. Without saying a word they stared at each other in shock… and then her water broke.**

**Naruto had driven 7 hours only stopping to get gas when needed; he wanted to get Hinata back. Pulling into the parking lot he found a parking spot, shutting off the engine he stepped out of his car. Looking up at the building before him, he began his journey to Hinata. Looking down at the paper he read the address, walking down the first hall he began asking where room 214 was.**

**He was told it was in the couple's wing upstairs, he walked up the stairs and walked down the hall toward room .212.213.214. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, raising his fist in the air he began to knock on the door. At first he was knocking at a normal pace, but after a while of waiting he started knocking louder and harder. **

**He listened to the female voice that called out from inside, and he waited for her to answer the door. He knew it was Hinata, he knew her voice anywhere; he heard the fumbling of locks on the door. Then the door was opened and revealed Hinata with a very pregnant belly. He stared at her in shock as she did the same, but then his view went to the giant belly. He was in a daze, when all of a sudden he heard water hit the floor, looking down he saw that she had peed herself.**

**Naruto just stood there not knowing how to react to his pregnant ex girlfriend peeing herself at the sight of him. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard her cry out in pain, she doubled over on the floor and he began to panic.**

**Hinata didn't understand why Naruto was here or why her baby decided that now was a good time to come out. Looking up at Naruto she realized that by Naruto showing up she had gone into shock induced labor.**

"**Hinata what's the matter?" he asked her worriedly kneeling beside her**

"**I'm in labor…my water broke." She panted holding her stomach "I need to get to the hospital." She whined**

"**Ok, I'll take you." He said grabbing her from under her arm he began to walk her out of the apartment**

**Hinata began panting loudly as Naruto lead her down the stairs, looking around she saw that all eyes were on her.**

"**Hinata! Would you like me to call Kiba and let him know?" a girl with blonde hair asked**

**Hinata just nodded at the girl as Naruto lead her to the car, she could see that he was very confused especially with Kiba in the picture. But he didn't ask any questions, just kept walking her to his car; he opened the passenger door and helped her into the chair. Closing the door behind her he ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in putting his keys in the ignition he turned on his car and drove off as fast as he could. **

"**The hospital is just off the highway." Hinata panted trying to catch her breath **

**Naruto nodded in response exiting off the highway he made a left turn into the emergency parking lot. He didn't know why he was doing this, the love of his life left him to get pregnant with another man. He felt like a complete idiot for driving 7 hours, just to find this. Turning off the car he jumped out of his door and ran to the other side where Hinata had already managed to get one leg out of the door. He helped her get out the rest of the way and began walking her to the entrance of the hospital.**

"**Naruto…promise me you won't leave us." She groaned as another contraction came and went**

"**I-I promise." He responded he was unsure as to why she'd want him there with her when he wasn't the father of her baby**

**She nodded her thank you, but continued either way into the hospital with him at her side. **

"**Excuse me someone! We need help she's having a baby." He yelled out **

**Immediately nurses and doctors ran out of the offices and helped seat her in a wheelchair, as they rolled her down the hall they began to ask her questions.**

"**Ms., what's your full name and how far along you are?" the doctor asked her **

"**Hinata Hyuuga and I'm 8 months and 2 weeks." She responded breathlessly**

"**Ok, and this young man here, is he the father of your child?" he inquired**

**There was a silence between the two, both not knowing how to respond. Looking to Naruto, Hinata's eyes were wide in horror, how could she do this, she was so confused.**

"**Excuse me, ma'am I can't let him in the delivery room unless he is the father of your child." She informed Hinata**

"**Yes, I am the father." Naruto said looking down at the ivory eyed woman **

**He didn't understand why he was doing this, but the look he saw in Hinata's eyes made the decision for him. He just couldn't let her say it; he didn't want her to have to say it in front of him, he knew that the child in her womb wasn't his and he was fine with that. And he didn't want to break his promise; he wouldn't let her give birth alone.**

**Kiba sat in his car racing to the hospital, hoping that Hinata was ok without him, though Temari had already informed him that she wasn't alone, but with a blonde haired and blued eyed man. But instead of easing his worries that just seemed to fuel them, he turned his focus on the road before exiting the highway and turning into the emergency parking lot. Getting out of his car Kiba walked into the building and asked the head nurse where they had taken Hinata Hyuuga.**

"**She is in the maternity ward, room 113." She informed him**

**With a nod he walked to the elevator and headed toward the room where his best friend was going to give birth.**

**Hinata didn't know why Naruto had said what he did, did he know? She didn't know what she would do if he knew, she looked over at him; he was standing at the window across the room. Trying to sum up the courage she sat up in her hospital bed in order to tell him the truth, when the door opened disclosing the doctor. **

"**Good, the contractions have stabilized, and you have changed into your gown." He commented**

"**Yes, do you know when my baby will come?" she asked curiously laying back in the bed**

"**Well, let's take a look shall we? Please place your feet in these separate stirrups." He directed**

**Hinata did as she was told, she felt very uncomfortable with the doctor, he pushed her legs apart and began probing her womanly part with his gloved fingers. She looked over at Naruto, who was watching them from afar, a look of confusion on his face.**

"**Well, Ms. Hyuuga it won't take long you have a little more before you are fully dilated…Oh yes I never introduced myself, my name is Jiraiya and I will be delivering your baby." He said with a chuckle**

**Naruto just nodded in response, not saying anything to the doctor. Leaning back Naruto was against the window, keeping his distance.**

"**Ok, I will leave you to alone, and I'll be back in a little to see about delivering this baby." He said enthusiastically **

**Hinata nodded in response, once he was out the door another contraction hit, sending her into another wave of pain. She clutched her belly in a tight grasp, panting for air. Naruto rushed to her side, he didn't exactly know what to say but he comforted her best he could. **

"**Hinata? Are you ok?" he asked her then the machine began beeping erratically**

**As if on queue the doctor and nurses swarmed into the room, the doctor checked the heart rate.**

"**Ok, well it looks like we are going to have to deliver this baby sooner then we thought, I think the umbilical cord is wrapped around the babies neck." He said, taking his seat in front of Hinata he flipped the blanket up **

**Naruto stayed up by Hinata's shoulders, not leaving, his hand held onto hers watching as the doctor placed his gloved fingers inside of the ivory eyed female. Hinata cringed, squeezing the blonde's hand within her own.**

"**What are you doing?" Naruto asked worriedly**

"**I'm rotating the baby, it's crowning and we want to speed up this process so we don't endanger the child." He explained "We have to ease pressure off of the cord." After he said this the erratic beeping had gone down to its normal speed "We slowed down the heart beat, but we still aren't in the clear. We need to get this baby out safely, so nurse, please bring me the epidural." He stated sharply**

**--**

"**Oh God!! Get this baby out of me!" Hinata screamed in a high tone, squeezing onto Naruto's hand**

"**Please just get it out of her." Naruto pleaded through gritted teeth**

"**Ok Hinata I want you to give me one big push." The doctor said to the red faced woman she took a deep breath and began to push**

"**Hinata, you are doing great I can see the head, Naruto would you like to see?" the doctor asked, Naruto shook his head vigorously**

**The doctor nodded his head and was about to give further instruction when the door opened to reveal Kiba staring wide eyed into the Jaws of Life, Hinata looked up at him and cried out in pain and frustration.**

"**Get out." The nurses to him pushing him out of the door**

**Kiba walked out of the room with an odd taste in his mouth, he had seen what no man should have seen and he felt blinded. Walking to the waiting room he tried to keep from hyperventilating. **

**Hinata gave one last push before gasping for air.**

"**Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of a baby girl." The doctor informed them handing the crying baby to the nurse to clean**

**Hinata panted heavily reaching her arms out, wanting to hold her baby, when the nurse was done she handed the newly wrapped baby over to Hinata. The nurse smiled at them both before turning and walking out the door, Dr. Jiraiya following after shortly. Naruto watched this happen and was about to leave to get Kiba, it was his baby after all, when he saw a hint of golden blonde hair peek through the blanket, stopping himself he turned back to her and saw a beautiful baby with blonde hair and ivory eyes looking up at them. **

"**Hinata, this isn't Kiba's baby is it?" he asked confusedly**

**Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, but shook her head answering his question. Naruto looked down at her not knowing what to say, taking a breath he began his questioning.**

"**So whose baby is it?" he asked dumbly**

"**Yours." She answered in her small voice sitting up she placed the baby into the plastic box that was her bed**

"**Mine, so why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my child?" he asked her clearly upset**

"**Because you have Sakura and she was having you baby too, and I can't let you take care of both of us, and I was hurt by what you did." She explained**

"**Sakura wasn't pregnant with my baby…it was Lee's and…I love you." He informed taking a seat next to her on the hospital bed. "Why did you leave me for Kiba?" he asked tears brimming on his eyes**

"**He said he'd help me with the baby so I could continue going to school. I never stopped loving you, it's just I thought you'd be happier with Sakura." She answered **

"**I could never be happy without you in my life." he confirmed leaning in he kissed her lips**

**They melted into one another for a passionate kiss; Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss with fervor. After a moment or two of them kissing the baby began to cry, pulling apart they looked at the baby and smiled.**

"**So what do you want to name you daughter Naruto/" Hinata asked picking up the baby once again to hold it in her arms**

"**I like…Tomari." he said reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's cheek.**

"**Tomari is a beautiful name." she said looking down at the baby she leaned down to kiss her**

**Looking down at the two women of his life he rearranged himself so that Hinata rest in the crook of her arm, fitting just right. His family was now whole, kissing Hinata's head he began to relax; he had found her and a family to go with it.**

**The End**

**Well that was the end of it…and I will return with an epilogue as soon as I can, so please review and let me know how you feel. I am so happy to have come this far with you all and I hope you feel the same about me.**

**I love you all,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


End file.
